Service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. Important differentiators in the industry are social networking applications and services. In particular, adding a person to a social network generally utilizes an exchange of a username or an e-mail address. Remembering such information may be difficult and may be forgotten before the person is added to the social network of a user.